The Goldbergs: The Lesson
by Richd172
Summary: The story takes place sometime when Bev and Murray went away to celebrate there 10th anniversary. Adam is out for a short time. While everyone is go Barry and Erica do something bad.


The Goldbergs: The Lesson

The story takes place sometime when Bev and Murray went away to celebrate there 10th anniversary. Adam is out for a short time. While everyone is go Barry and Erica do something bad.

Characters: Erica and Barry Goldberg

Minor Characters: Beverly, Murray, Pops and Adam.

Notes

This is my first The Goldbergs story. The story does exist outside the TV Show.

Wednesday

School was out for the summer and the kids had off. Also it was Beverley and Murray's 10th anniversary. Adam asked his mom "Mom is Pops going to have to take care of us while your gone"? Beverley said to Adam "Well I asked Pops but he had to go somewhere. So I'd have to say no". Murray said "Well you guys are old enough to take care of yourselves for a few days". Barry came down the stairs filled with excitement that Pops didn't have to watch after them. Erica later came down after Barry.

Erica said "It's about time that we got to be home alone without Pops". Beverley then said as she was about to leave "Well Pops will be checking in with you and if you need anything the Johnson's are right next door". With that said Murray and Beverley leave. The three kids watch their parents go on there way to where they where going. Then three kids go their own was. Barry goes to meet his girlfriend. Adam goes to play Super Mario. Erica just goes up stairs to her room to do her nails. But only 2 hrs later Barry comes back home.

Erica goes to sit on the couch and wonders why Barry was upset. Adam comes down the stairs and leaves but is interrupted by a question from Erica asks Adam "Hey you where are you going"!? Adam answers "I'm going to Dana's house to help her with something". Erica says "Okay whatever just don't do anything stupid". Adam then leaves to go to Dana's house. Erica still is wondering why Barry was upset but she didn't care to ask him.

2 hours later

Erica was still watching TV and Barry was still upset. She started to worry about Barry. So he turned off the TV and go upstairs to see Barry. Erica goes to his door and sees Barry just laying on his bed looking sad. Erica walks into Barry's room. Barry sees his sister coming in and says "Eric what the hell are you doing in my room"! Erica answered back "Well I wanted to see what's the matter with you boob"! Barry never knew that Erica carried for him.

Barry asked his sister "Do you really want to know"? Erica answers "Yes Barry I would like to know". Barry took a deep breath. So he tells his sister "So I went over Lainey's house and we having fun. But then she wanted to have sex. When we where going to do it she saw that I didn't know what to do so I left". Erica was shock what she had herd. But she could believe that her brother have fucked someone before.

Erica said to Barry "So you've never had sex and how do you know if she laughed at you". Barry said "I left because I knew that she would laugh". Erica had thought that she could teach Barry something's about sex. Then the phone rings and it was Pops checking up on them. The call ended soon. Erica went back to Barry and said " Barry I'll show you how to have sex". Barry nodded his head yes to his sister. Erica sat next to her brother. Erica said "So girls always like to start with kissing". The two try out kissing.

Erica knew that her brother was going to fast. So she told him "You need to slow down". So Barry did and it got better. Then Erica told Barry the next thing. Erica says "Next thing is that I'm going to show you how a girl will suck your dick". She pulls down her brother's pants and boxers. Erica then starts to suck her brother's cock. Barry says "Oh God Erica"! Barry is enjoying his sister sucking his dick. Then Erica got up and stood in front of Barry. Barry looked at Erica "Wait why did you stop"?

Erica answers "Cause now we are going to get naked. You take your clothes off and I'll take my clothes off". Barry just nodded yes and started to get naked. Barry was really excited to see his sister naked. Both of them first took off their jeens. But Barry's boxers where still around his waist. Barry had one question "Are we going to be fully naked or leave our sox on"? Erica said quickly "Yes boob we are going to be fully". So the both of them take off their shoes and sandles. Barry then takes off his soxs very quick.

Soon later they take off their shirts and Erica just looks at Barry's chest. Erica says to Barry "I want you to turn around cause I don't you to see your sisters boobs until I say so". So Barry turns around upset as Erica takes off her pink bra. But he takes a little peak at his sisters boobs. Then Erica tells him to turn around. Barry is surprised to see his sisters 32D boobs. Then the two take off whatever is left to take off. Barry says "I can't believe how sexy you are Erica"? Erica then sees her brother has a boner probably from seeing her hot body. Erica says "Well first should put our clothes somewhere before someone sees it"?

So they put away their clothes in Barry's closet. Barry goes to sit down on his bed and sees his sister get something out of her bag. Barry says "What's in the bag that you have for me". Erica turns around "This is a condom that you have to us so that you don't get Lainey pregnant. Cause if you do, Barry I'll kill you". Barry takes the condom out of her hands and asks "So how do you put it on". Erica grabs the condom out of his hands. She rips the it open and show how its supposed to be like a Mexican hat. Barry then puts it on with the help of his sister.

Barry says "So than now what"? Erica pushes Barry onto his be and looks into the his eyes. Erica say "Now your going to fuck me. First facing the wall then I'll tell you when to stop". Barry nods okay to his sister as she's about to get on. Erica gets onto Barry and slowly lowers herself onto him. As Barry's cock goes inside Erica's vigina, Erica says out loud "Oh Fuck Yes Barry"! Then she says "Now…first Barry… fuck me slowly". Barry slowly fucks his sister while he lets out "Oh god"! Both of them say "UHHH"! Erica was bouncing up and down on her brothers dick.

She looked like she was enjoying getting fucked by Barry. Erica than leaned forward onto her brother. Barry said in shock "Erica what are you doing"!? Erica said quickly "Well some girls like to lean on the guy". Barry than just went with it and he grabbed her ass. Barry said "Is it okay if I grabbed your ass"? Erica says "Yes Barry that is fine for you to grab my ass…uh yes"! Barry starts to grab his sisters ass. Then Erica gets off of Barry's dick and she lays next to him. Barry says "What the hell Erica why'd you get off".

Erica says while taking a breath "Girls need to take a break after a while". Barry was okay with her answer that was given. So the two just layed there on the bed naked. Then the break was over. Erica says "Now I'm going to be facing the other way". With that said Erica stands over Barry and then lowers herself onto him. Barry grabs Erica by her hips and moves her up and down. Erica starts to moan loudly as her brother just moves her. Neither one of them couldn't say anything. Erica says to Barry "I'm going to lean back on you". Barry says "That's fine with me".

Barry starts to feel something that's about to come out. So he holds it in him. Erica says "Alright Barry next your going to fuck a girl on her hands and knees". She gets off before Barry could answer. Then Erica goes to her hands and knees. Later Barry had went behind his sister. He slowly placed his dick inside her. Barry says "Like this Erica"? Erica says with joy "Yes Barry like that …Oh fuck yes"!? After she was done talking Barry grabbed Erica's hair. Erica said "Oh yes that was great idea". Barry didn't know if Erica was joking or not.

But she had seemed like she was serious about teaching him a few things. An hour later Erica had stopped moving. Barry said "Why the hell did you stop"? Erica says "Cause I want to show you to fuck a girl on the side". Barry just shrugs okay and just goes with it. Then Barry slowly puts his dick into his sister. Both of them now seem to be enjoying fucking. Erica even let's Barry grab her boobs. Erica says "Oh god Barry I want you to fuck me while I'm on my back"! Barry says "Is that what I'm going to do with another girl"? Erica quickly replies "Yes you will be doing that with a girl". So Barry let's his sister go on her back and fucks her.

Erica couldn't believe that she was enjoying getting fucked by her brother. Barry puts his sister's legs behind him and he gets closer to him. Barry and Erica just look into each other eyes. Erica says to her brother "Oh God Barry fuck your sister harder". Barry didn't really care what his sister had going on in her head. Then he started to go faster and harder. Erica yells out "Oh Yes Barry fuck me"! Barry then feels something about to come out of his dick.

Barry says in shock "Erica we need to stop"! Erica asks Barry "Why do we need to stop"? Barry answers his sister "Cause I'm about to cum in you and I don't want too"! Erica says with anger "No your going to cum in me Barry or I'll tell mom and dad that you fuck your sister"! Barry had to think for a moment. He didn't want his parents to know that he fucked his sister. But he didn't want to cum inside her. Barry had no choice to cum inside her. So Barry says "Alright Erica I will". Then all of a sudden Erica slides off and goes to her knees.

Erica says "I actually want you to cum on my face". Barry just sighed and the two went off the bed. Barry says "Oh GOD ERICA OH GOD"! Then Barry comes all over his sisters face. Erica says "Well lesson is done". She goes to whip the cum off of her face. As the two get dressed there was a quiet moment. Barry says "So was that everything that I need to know"? Erica says to his brother "Yes that is all you need to know". The two are fully dressed. Barry fixes his bed and his room and Erica goes back downstairs to watch TV.

In Adam's Bed Room

Adam is at his computer with a video of two people. He edits the video on his own computer. Adam than has a grin on his face as he finishes the video. He had been filming his two older siblings having sex for 2hr 30min. Then the video is done editing so Adam puts it on a VHS. Adam says to himself "Oh Erica and Barry are going to be in so much trouble when Mom and Dad find out".

The End

Last Notes

I have planned to do a Superman and Supergirl story. Also I'll be doing I Didn't Do It Story. After that I plan to come back to The Flash.


End file.
